


Show Me How It's Done

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara makes a discovery about the Doctor's sexual life. And she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> After watching _Deep Breath_ this idea popped out in my mind and I couldn't sleep until I wrote it down. The result is this quite silly (in my opinion) fic, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.
> 
> Thanks to [Matturemuser](http://matturemuser.livejournal.com) for her help as a beta and to Muse for always being a source for finding titles for my stories (this one is from the song _Undisclosed Desires_ ).
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC and I'm not earning money for writing this.

She hadn’t been looking for it, really. It was all the TARDIS’ fault, she was sure of it. That machine seemed to know everything about everyone, and it had been almost as she had read Clara’s mind.

 

Not that she had been thinking of _that_.

 

The point is that, all of sudden, Clara had had access to loads of video files cataloged as “secret” that had started playing by accident (because, _of course_ , Clara hadn’t clicked in them) and out of the blue the TARDIS’ monitor was filled with images of one of the Doctor’s regenerations and another man.

 

And what else could she do but watch? It’s very difficult to ignore the elephant in the room when the Doctor is on the screen and there is another man that is…

 

Clearly, the unexpected rise of temperature inside of the console room had been another evil tactic of the TARDIS.

 

How much it had been since she had last treated herself to some quality time alone, only her, a very loyal vibrator and some videos of “muscular young men, ‘doing sport’”? Ages, even. A new regeneration of the Doctor needed all her attention and she had had to ‘nurse’ him all she could to try to keep him away from trouble. It hadn’t worked very well but at least right then the Doctor was away, tinkering with (or more probably ruining) some parts of the TARDIS and…

 

Well, nobody could blame her, not when that bearded man with an evil glint on his eye had started fucking the Doctor with the most giant anal plug she had ever seen. The Doctor panted so beautifully in that body and she was so turned on, feeling how wet she had become, the familiar tingling sensation overcoming her senses.

 

When the video changed to a much more recent one, of one of his youngest bodies (what great hair that one had) riding with abandon the cock of someone who looked exactly like that former Prime Minister that had gone mad, she couldn’t hold herself anymore.

 

Besides, that new chair the Doctor had placed in the room looked like it was made for sex purposes only. Now that she had discovered that lustful side of him, she wasn’t that unsure anymore.

 

So that’s why, when the Doctor returned from the insides of the TARDIS, he found Clara spread out in his control chair, stockings and shoes laying carelessly on the grated surface of the ship, legs firmly hooked in the arm rests, navy knickers still dangling around her right ankle. She was lost in pleasure, her throaty moans mixing with the ragged ones floating from the monitor, while she was fucking her pussy with two digits, eyes firmly fixed on the erotic display of the Doctor being penetrated by another man’s cock.

 

The Doctor might had been still confused due to his regeneration, but he didn’t doubt at all when he showed his presence to Clara, his face flushed because of his arousal and his hand firmly wrapped around his very erect cock.

 

Clara just smiled, lifting her eyebrows and using her two fingers to open her wet folds, displaying her pussy in all its naked glory.

 

“Care to join me, Doctor?”


End file.
